Te echaré de menos
by saskyndra
Summary: Aunque nos duela tener que hacerlo, es necesario que nos digamos adiós.


¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer oneshoot que subo... bueno, la primera historia de todas que subo en una de estas páginas así que, repito, perdón si hay algo que no cuadra en el formato o hay cosas extrañas por ahí xD.

Os **recomiendo** leerlo con esta canción de fondo: Adele - Someone like you

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la gran JK. Rowling.

* * *

><p>En una cafetería de muggles del todo corriente, con sillas de madera y paredes tapizadas cubiertas de fotografías de actores y cantantes famosos; una cafetería en la que sonaba, por debajo del murmullo de las tazas entrechocando y las personas que cuchicheaban, la voz de una mujer y un piano. Sentada en la única mesa cercana a la cristalera que dejaba ver el cielo gris y encapotado típico de Londres y las calles mojadas llenas de gente que iba y venía, estaba Hermione Granger, tomando en ese momento un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.<p>

En el Ministerio le habían dado un descanso de treinta minutos para comer, pero en ese instante ella no tenía ganas de almorzar. Estaba perdida en sus propios recuerdos, perdida en su pasado, pensando que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido… o era ella la que vivía demasiado deprisa. En menos de dos años ya se había mudado con Ron a una casa que habían construido Arthur, Charlie y Bill Weasley en honor a la pareja; también había conseguido un lugar en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y ya se estaban planteando recomendarla y enviarla al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Molly incluso bromeaba respecto a que cuándo tendrían hijos y seguirían el ejemplo de Ginny y Harry.

Hermione solo sonreía.

Siempre sonreía. Pasase lo que pasase. Después de todo lo acontecido ya no había nada que la despojase de su sonrisa.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que, sentada en esa cafetería muggle con el chocolate caliente entre las manos, vio a Draco Malfoy de la mano de Astoria Greengrass pasando frente a la cristalera.

En unos segundos los recuerdos la invadieron.

Recordó como Draco la había encontrado llorando en el baño y en vez de reírse la había, aunque fríamente, abrazado.

Recordó la rabia y el dolor que la embargaban cuando él la llamaba sangresucia. Recordó el primer beso que compartieron bajo un muérdago el cuarto año y también esa noche de nervios, rabia, desesperación y sentimientos encontrados en la que ambos se unieron y se hicieron uno bajo el manto de estrellas que se dejaba ver desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, se puso en pie y tiró varias monedas encima de la mesa antes de coger el bolso y salir en pos de Draco, del que, aunque habían pasado ya dos años, no se había olvidado.

El frío, el viento y las pequeñas y heladas gotas de lluvia que le caían en el rostro y le herían las mejillas no fueron impedimento para la carrera que se echó por la acera hasta el cruce en el que los había perdido.

-…ame aquí, salgo en un momento. –Hermione vio a Astoria inclinarse hacia Draco y darle un beso antes de sonreír y perderse dentro de un edifico de piedra roja. Ella, antes de pararse a pensar en el doloroso retortijón de estómago que le había provocado presenciar ese beso, anduvo lentamente todo lo disimuladamente que pudo…

-Malfoy. –murmuró, con la voz baja, al llegar a su lado.

…pero ella no era disimulada, al igual que era terrible a la hora de mentir.

Cuando él la miró sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y como todo el auto convencimiento de que todo lo ocurrido esos años no había sido más que tonterías se desmoronaba. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho ante la mirada entre sorprendida y fría pero siempre gris que le estaba dirigiendo Draco en esos momentos.

-Granger, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó y el tono de voz que utilizó sorprendió tanto a Hermione que el embotamiento inicial se despejó. Ahora que le miraba bien podía darse cuenta del cambio que había dado… parecía más maduro, más alto y tanto el cabello como su piel se habían oscurecido un poco.

-Eh…

Mentir no era lo suyo.

-Yo… ehm… pasaba por aquí y os vi y yo… Veo que estás con Astoria Greengrass… ¿no es hermana de Daphne? ¿Esa que fue a tu curso en Hogwarts? He oído qu…

-Granger, déjalo, sabes que sí. ¿Nos estabas siguiendo? –preguntó algo bruscamente, arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver como Hermione se encogía un poco sobre sí misma, como si esperase que en cualquier momento él la llamaría sangresucia. Ella negó con la cabeza tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos por miedo a sentir de nuevo esas mariposas en el estómago. _Quiero a Ron, quiero a Ron_, se repetía mentalmente.

-No os seguía –dijo, cediendo ante la presión de la mirada de Draco. –Necesitaba ver… ver que todo iba bien. Al fin y al cabo somos de la misma promoción, ¿no? Y las diferencias han quedado aparcadas, ¿verdad? Ya no… ya no me odias. Eso me dijiste… eso me dijiste en la mansión. –susurró. El tráfico casi se había llevado sus palabras pero a pesar de todo Draco las había escuchado y algo en su interior se removió… ¿culpa? Se la sacudió de encima con un elegante movimiento de hombros e indicó a Hermione con un gesto que entraran al edificio de piedra roja. Una escalera de mármol se perdía en la oscuridad hacia arriba, pero el lugar en el que ambos estaban en ese momento era más como un hall. Estaban solos.

-No te odio. Nunca lo he hecho. Tú nunca me hiciste nada y aun así… -negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió irónicamente, recordando al antiguo y mimado Draco Malfoy. –Al menos no a ti… ¿cómo anda Potter? ¿Todavía con la cara rajada?

-No eres gracioso. Ni te acercas… -ella rodó los ojos y un brillo metálico atrajo su atención a la mano izquierda de Draco. Era un anillo. No supo por qué, pero todo el peso del mundo pareció caer sobre ella en esos momentos. Los ojos le escocían y en la garganta tenía un nudo que intentó hacer desaparecer con un carraspeo que sonó más como un sollozo. Sorbió por la nariz intentando hacerlo pasar como un simple moqueo provocado por el frío y sonrió un poco. -¿Te has casado? ¿Tan joven?

Draco había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Hermione como para saber que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y había visto en sus ojos marrones la misma añoranza, el mismo tipo de desesperación que le carcomía por dentro. Se acercó un paso dubitativo y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Hermione alzó la cabeza y le miró. Los ojos grises de Draco parecían resplandecer bajo las sombras que eran sus párpados… y la observaban. La observaban con el anhelo y la pasión enfurecida que habían nublado su odio por los nacidos de muggles. La observaban como si ella fuera etérea, como si se pudiera volatizar en cualquier momento… como si fuera un sueño imposible del que pudo disfrutar durante un tiempo y el cuál se alejó hasta ser irrecuperable.

-Te voy a echar de menos. –murmuró él antes de salvar el escaso trecho que les separaba y unir sus labios por última vez. Imprimieron en ese beso todos los sentimientos que no habían podido demostrar, todas las emociones que les habían embargado y que ahora se despedían en sus bocas. Se perdonaban. Se prometían que nunca más volverían a dañarse… juraban silenciosamente, con el único aval de ese beso, que jamás mencionarían nada sobre aquello. Cerraban, con los corazones acelerados y los labios unidos, un trato. Un trato que no volvería a abrirse. Un trato sellado bajo llave en sus propias almas.

Porque por mucho que quisieran, no podían estar juntos. Eran demasiadas cosas las que les separaban y diferenciaban y no había ninguna manera de salvar esa distancia. El vacío entre ambos era demasiado abismal como para siquiera intentarlo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, se miraron, con la única luz proveniente de una vieja lámpara que titilaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Yo también. –dijo Hermione, con voz temblorosa. Y con un último roce de sus dedos en la mejilla de Draco, salió del edificio de piedra roja.

Había empezado a diluviar, y las pocas lágrimas que derramó se perdieron en la lluvia. Miró el reloj. Era hora de volver al Ministerio.

Muchos años después, en la estación King's Cross, en algún entre el andén 9 y 10, una mirada gris y otra marrón se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo. Hermione sonrió y le dedicó un saludo con la cabeza que Draco le devolvió antes de volverse hacia una mujer de cabello castaño y un niño rubio que llevaba un baúl. Ella hizo lo propio con sus hijos, recordándoles que debían estudiar y portarse bien, y le dio un beso a Ron antes de ir a saludar a Harry y Ginny, que acababan de llegar.

Draco había visto la escena por el rabillo del ojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír irónicamente y decir para sus adentros: "espero que seas feliz, sangresucia".

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Me ha costado muchísimo empezar a publicar y bueno, me gustaría que los primeros reviews (si es que tengo alguno) sean críticas constructivas y cosas buenas. Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan decidido invertir su tiempo en leerme... significa muchísimo para mí, en serio. :)<p>

He de agradecerle muchísimo a **Sarah** sus ánimos ya que ha estado ahí desde el principio. Y ya dejo de enrollarme que esto no es un discurso para los Oscar xD

_**Saskyndra.**_


End file.
